An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) converts an analog input into a fixed-width digital output code and form an essential components of many electrical systems. An ideal ADC has a transfer function that converts a unique voltage range into a unique digital code. Non-idealities arising in the fabrication of electronic circuits can create non-idealities in the ADC transfer function, such as non-monotonicity. In an example of non-monotonicity, successive increases in the voltage value may not yield successive increases in the digital code due to random fluctuations in the feature sizes of fabricated circuits.